Heat
by NEON8GREEN
Summary: Nothing better than getting knotted in the middle of the hallway where people can see you right? Carlos helps Logan the best way he knows how too CARGAN Alpha/Omega/Beta universe CONTAINS SMUT AND LANGUAGE ONESHOT


**HEY HEY HEY :)**

**ONCE AGAIN I HAVE ANOTHER ONE SHOT HOWEVER I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE IF THIS WILL BE LIKED BECAUSE AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED THERE ISN'T SOMETHING LIKE THIS WITHIN THE BIG TIME RUSH CATEGORY**

**AND LET ME SAY THIS: I ORIGINALLY GOT INTO THIS KIND OF ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FROM READING 1 DIRECTION STORIES (LARRY IS SUPER CUTE) AND EVER SINCE I'VE BEEN TRYING TO WARP IT SO IT COULD FIT WITH BIG TIME RUSH**

**"WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?" IS PROBABLY WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, AND I WILL GLADY TELL YOU**

**OK THIS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE IS BASED OFF OF THE ALPHA/OMEGA/BETA THING WHERE PEOPLE ARE SEXUALLY CLASSIFIED AS ONE OF THESE THREE**

**A LITTLE INSIGHT:**

**ALPHA: TOP DOG, DOMINATES, BIG,INTIMIDATING,MASCULINE SO TO SPEAK,THEY HAVE RUTS WHICH THEIR EQUIVALENT VERSION OF A HEAT(MINUS THE GETTING PREGNANT PART) NORMALLY MATES WITH AN OMEGA BUT SOME OF THEM ARE MATES WITH BETAS**

**BETA:SECOND BEST, RUNNER UP, THEY'RE IN THE MIDDLE, CAN BE _LIKE_ AN ALPHA TO A LONELY OMEGA OR CAN BE _LIKE_ AN OMEGA TO A LONLEY ALPHA, THEY DON'T HAVE HEATS OR RUTS**

**OMEGA: SUBMISSIVE TO ANYTHING HIGHER THAN THEM (BETAS AND ALPHAS) HAS THIS THING CALLED A HEAT THAT ENABLES TO GET PREGNANT AT THE RIGHT TIME NO MATTER THE GENDER SO MPREG IS NORMAL HERE**

**SO THERE'S THE BARE BASICS OF THIS DIFFERENT**

**BUT SERIOUSLY TELL ME IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS AND WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE A/O/B STORIES IN THE FUTURE**

**ANYWAYS NOW TO THE LESS FUN PART**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL**

**I WON'T KEEP YOU FROM READING THIS**

**GO ON AND READ**

* * *

Logan knew what he was- hell everybody does now-thanks to a certain Latino by the name of Carlos Garcia. And frankly he couldn't be more pissed off and in love with the boy who was stuck inside him as the two were naked in the middle of the hallway.

What happened? Let's just say that puberty has a WHOLE new meaning.

Of course the day started out normally for the smart brunette, not that that matters anymore but you know.

So Logan was minding his own business, pulling out and putting books in his locker.

At first when he first woke up he felt fine. Ate breakfast with his dad and his boyfriend Michael. Then he went over his homework before leaving for school. During first period he felt off and he knew what was happening. His heat was coming and he did the smartest thing possible by taking his suppressants before his next class.

For the most part, school was like another home to him. Except the only difference is that he's surrounded by a bunch of morons and assholes who are known as Alphas. They think that they run the school but they don't. They think that everybody loves them, but in reality only a handful do, which isn't a lot. And they think that can get with anything that walks and breathes.

This is just a general thought that Logan often had, he knows that not all Alphas are like that. Like his friend Kendall Knight.

Kendall was his best friend from the beginning, ever since they were in diapers basically and Logan always felt safe around his blonde friend. He never really understood why until Kendall told him that he was an Alpha so naturally he felt safe around him.

But when it came to statuses, Logan preferred Omegas or Betas because they were easy to get along with and they didn't have an inflated ego. His friend James was a Beta and him and Kendall are in a relationship together.

Softly humming a tune as he gather his things together, he felt another presence behind him, sighing he didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"What do you want Carlos?" he asked clearly annoyed that the other was next to him.

"What can't a guy say hi to his friend?" Carlos retorted with a smile.

"First of all we aren't friends, I don't like you and you're obsessed with me. This thing that's going on is completely one sided."

"One sided? No, it's not, you like me and you won't admit it."

"Remind me what's there to like? You're annoying, ignorant, childish, full of yourself-the list of why I don't like you can go on forever."

"Come on Logan, don't be like that. 'Sides I came here to help you out." Carlos leans against the row of lockers.

Logan scoffs. "Help me? With what?"

Carlos steps closer, he places his nose in the crook of the shorter boy's neck. "You might be on suppressants, but I can smell it. You're in heat." it wasn't even a question, it was a fact.

Logan's eyes widened to the size of plates. "H-how do you know?"

"Excellent question Logie. And I'll tell you. Even though you are on suppressants and other Alphas can't smell you, I can because I'm your mate, your true Alpha." Carlos whispers his hands trudging closer to Logan's pants.

Logan slapped his hand away, surprised that nobody has noticed anything (or maybe they have but didn't want to do or say nothing). The rest of the student body continued on their way to their next class.

It never occurred Logan that he should be doing the same. It's not like he could anyways, being trapped underneath an Alpha.

"W-what?" he whispered.

"Yeah, you know what they say, your true mate can smell you from a mile away. No other Alpha in this school can tell that you're in heat. And no other Alpha can help you like I can." Carlos is full blown smirking at this point.

Logan knew he was screwed. He started feeling hot, and the edges of his vision started to blur.

Fuck.

Then he remembered the REAL reason he came to his locker. His suppressants were wearing off, they tend to do that after six hours. So now the infamous systems of an Omega heat was starting to peep through him.

Maybe Carlos was right. But he didn't want to ask for anything until he was sure that just about all of his common sense was gone.

Carlos stroked his face gently. "Just give into Logan, I can make you feel so good right now."

Slowly as every second passed, Logan was slipping. The only thing he wanted or at least he thought he wanted was that Latin cock shoved inside of him.

Logan didn't respond, he could feel his knees trying to buck. Carlos held out his hands to keep the pale boy steady. Logan was gripping onto Carlos as if his life depended on it.

Then it happened.

Fuck.

A splashing noise brought whatever was left of Logan's resolve as he looked to floor and saw a medium sized puddle of a thick substance. It was slick, the free kind of lube that is produced during an Omega's heat. Like buckets on end comes out of their puckered hole.

Without much thought, Logan threw his arms around Carlos' neck, bringing hims down for a rough kiss.

"Are you ok Logan?" Carlos asked faking concerned when they pulled away for air.

Logan into the Alpha's pools of brown. "I'm fine. But I'd feel even better if you knotted me, like right now."

"Really Logan? Right here was all of these of people can see us?"

"Yeah, is that ok? I really want to feel you inside of me. Please Carlos?" Logan felt himself blush, knowing that seconds go he wanted nothing to do with Carlos, but now instincts are overpowering him.

Carlos cradled the red face in front of him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." he say this before grabbing the boy and kissing him again.

Logan started to grind against him, trying to gain any kind of friction to calm his stone boner.

Carlos felt what the Omega was trying to do, however he wouldn't allow it.

Using his higher status against the squirming brunette, in a gruff soft demand he told Logan to stop.

Logan did stop. He had too, when an Alpha uses that controlling Alpha voice he has to on instinct listen.

"Take you shirt off and turn around."

Logan does so, he thought about not doing it but since there's an Alpha like right behind him he could get punished for not listening.

As soon as he ripped off his shirt he turned around getting a less than soft shove against the lockers. Logan shivered at the sudden contrast of cold metal on his hot hard nipples. Moaning loudly to show his Alpha that he wanted more.

"You like that babe? Grinding into the locker?"

Logan was writhing against the cold metal.

"Answer me."

"Y-yes. Carlos, god I love it!" Logan responded.

Carlos licked Logan's pulse on his neck and started to suck, leaving a quarter sized mark on his pale skin. Not entirely sure of he wanted to claim Logan for himself because Logan already belonged to him, but he didn't know how Logan would feel knowing that Carlos bit his neck for claiming purposes.

Logan was attempting to tell the other that he just wants that Latin cock inside of him. At last after two minutes of fucking the lockers he came but not even seconds after he was hard again.

Carlos ripped his pants down, completely popping the button off. "Still hard for me Logan?"

"Y-yeah. I wanna come again but you're not letting m-me." Logan whined.

Carlos grunted, not wanting to deny his Omega anything, he roughly turned Logan around and started to jerk the young boy off. Logan at this point lost the ability to stand as he started to slide down the lockers bringing Carlos with him.

Carlos landed on top of Logan, still jerking the boy off, Logan took his shaky hand and pulled Carlos in for a kiss.

Now Logan was making a mess as his slick was pouring out of him, soaking his boxers all the way through.

Carlos stopped his movements at some point to remove his own clothing, so he's sitting in his boxers with his own raging hard on.

"Please Carlos." Logan says kissing all over his face. "I need you. I need your knot. Please"

Logan is begging and currently that's not enough for Carlos. He sped up his motions so Logan could come again.

"Hands and knees babe." Carlos mumbles, fixing to some what prep his Omega. Logan scrambles to get into position.

Carlos gently pushes in one of his digits into Logan puckered and leaking hole. Logan ceases any sounds that was coming out of him to get a feel of Carlos' fingers. Carlos adds in another one...and another one until three of his fingers are coated in slick.

Carlos was thanking everything and more because if there wasn't any slick to use as convenient lube then he could very well hurt Logan and he did not want to do that.

Carlos slowly pushes in, Logan taking all that Carlos would give him. But both knew it would take some time because Carlos was considerably big. Logan was pushing back against Carlos and Carlos knew it was time to move.

Carlos after he was comfortable became wild with his thrusts. At first they moved with consistent timing before Logan starting moaning and groaning and whining and this happened after Carlos assaulted his prostate. Soon after Logan came again and Carlos knew what comes next, another boner. But he never did stop thrusting though, he took one of his hands off of Logan's bucking hips and started to fondle with the red angry dick.

Unexpectedly Logan came twice from this. Carlos felt himself get closer and closer to the edge, his knot forming at the base of his cock. The hotness of his Omega scratching the tile floor and arching his back was enough to make him finally orgasm.

Logan felt Carlos' knot inside of him. I mean how could he not? Carlos' dick is stuck inside of him due to it's swelling. And it won't go down for like another fifteen minutes. The best part about getting knotted (not really) is that the Alpha is leaking for the duration of the knotting.

Rolling them over so that they could get comfortable, because they were gonna stay like that for fifteen minutes. And Logan couldn't have another round worth of being in heat if he was currently being knotted. Carlos cradled his smaller lover against his chest.

As both boys calmed down from their highs they noticed that the hallways were empty. It was just the two of them, their shredded clothes, and Logan's slick mess.

Now that Logan has returned back to earth for a few minutes he just realized that he was really pissed off. Like to Uranus and back that's how pissed off he was.

"Logan, how you holding up?" Carlos asked petting the brunette's locks.

"How do you think I'm holding up Carlos?" Logan spat back. "You just knotted me in a school hallway where everyone can see us!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me, you're the one who was in heat, and besides it's my job as your Alpha ok? If I remember correctly you were the same person who was begging for it regardless of location and time."

"Cut the shit Carlos. I understand that you're my Alpha as much as that bothers me as it is. What pisses me the fuck off is that you knotted me and you didn't have on a condom and you didn't claim me. How stupid can you POSSIBLY be?" Logan calmly asked, refusing to look at Carlos.

"I realized that I wasn't but it was too late so-"

"Keep your excuses. You'll have hell to pay back if I'm pregnant."

Carlos sighed. Yeah, he kinda messed up. Screwed up big time. What was he gonna do if Logan gets pregnant? What will happen between them?

He hears Logan sigh in frustration. "As much as you piss me off on a daily basis, I know you were only doing what your instincts were telling you. And I appreciate it. I can't help it if we were meant to be. I'm willing to make this work if you grow up."

Carlos smiled behind Logan's head. "I'll do it. For you and me both."

Logan gave a small smile before turning his head to kiss Carlos softly.

A clearing of the throat broke the two out of their kiss.

Looming over them was the principle, Mr Ronald. He had his arms crossed, with a parent like stern voice he says, "Mr Garcia as soon as you're done knotting, you and Mr Mitchell will come to my office at once."

Logan and Carlos watched the retreating form that was their principle.

"Do you think we're in trouble?" Carlos asks slowly pulling out of Logan and helping him up. The way how he asks this just prove how slow Carlos is.

Logan rolls his eyes, not bothering to answer. He can't believe that even after this, he likes Carlos more then he lets on.

Carlos starts to blab on about nothing important, reaching to grab Logan's hand so their fingers can intertwine together as they walked down the hallways towards the main office.

'Yeah, the list can go on forever' Logan thinks to himself.

* * *

**...**

**SO? IF ANYTHING THE SMEX SCENE WAS GOOD RIGHT BEYOND THE WHOLE A/O/B THING RIGHT?**

**BUT SERIOUSLY I THOUGHT THAT THIS WOULD BE A COOL IDEA AND THIS WAS BUGGING ME FOR A WHILE NOW SO I'D FIGURE WHY NOT?**

**AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF THE A/O/B SCENE WITH DIFFERENT PAIRINGS LET ME KNOW AND I'LL DO IT LIKE FOR CEREAL**

**ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I'M CURIOUS HOPEFULLY I'LL GET SOME NICE REVIEWS**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**NEON OUT!**


End file.
